


The Noose Tightens

by cherry_topaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Cheryl Blossom Deserves Better, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Penelope Blossom's A+ Parenting, Protective Toni Topaz, Soft Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz saves the day, Veronica and Toni's friendship, choni, soft choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_topaz/pseuds/cherry_topaz
Summary: Based on the episode where Toni saves Cheryl from the sisters of quiet mercy. Including two deleted choni scenes.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Penelope Blossom, Cheryl Blossom/Josie McCoy, Cheryl Blossom/Kevin Keller, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Josie McCoy/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Where's Cheryl

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is missing and Toni sets out to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these characters.

It was only 3rd period and I was over the rest of the day. I began to gaze off into the distance, staring blanky when something managed to catch my eye. It was an empty desk, this desk being closest to the door had been empty for the past 3 days. That seat belonging to none other than Ms.Cheryl Blossom. 

It just doesn't make any sense. Cheryl tries so hard to maintain her 95% perfect attendance, why is she choosing to break that now? On top of that, why isn't she responding to me? I mean I get that she's probably sick. Sometimes her allergies begin to mess up so bad, to the point where she can't come to school. But, why couldn't she just tell me that instead of ignoring me? 

I laid my head down in the palm of my hands. I began to tune out the rest of my teacher's lecture as I maintained my focus on the empty seat ahead of me. I began to hope that maybe if I stared long enough at the empty desk, maybe Cheryl would somehow magically appear. But there was no luck. 

The bell rang dismissing everyone from their class. I gathered all my stuff together and made my way to the girl's restroom. As I pushed open the door and walked inside, I found myself stopping between the bathroom sink and one of the stalls. 

_"_ _Hi. I'm Cheryl Blossom, aka Cheryl Bombshell. Which means I need no reason, I simply am. Feel free to tremble. "_

_"I have a better idea. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you? Cause clearly.."_

_I said while gently caressing her shoulder._

_"You're in a lot of pain."_

_I watched as her cheeks flushed red in response to my touch._ _She looked down at me in disgust._

_"Get your sapphic Serpent hands OFF MY BODY!"_

_She pushed away my hand, breaking my grip on her, and afterward, she grabbed her cherry lipstick from the sink and began to storm out the door._

_I couldn't help but let a smirk form upon my face. I felt offended but I was more so turned on. Who knew that Cheryl Blossom would do that to you._

I thought back to the first real conversation Cheryl and I had together. It wasn't the first time that we had met, that day was at the drag race.

_"Uh, I usually do the honors."_

_"Not today, Cha-Cha!"_ _"I was born for this moment."_

Although I was completely irritated by Cheryl's remark, I couldn't help but admire how good her ass looked in those red shorts.

_Damn._

Although I didn't know much about Cheryl Blossom, besides the fact that she was a snotty north sider that wanted nothing to do with me. I was still able to tell that something was wrong that day in the bathroom. I mean how miserable can you be to wanna ruin someone else's relationship over a kiss that had nothing to do with you.

Cheryl completely told me off that day, but something about that encounter between the two of us caused me to become more intrigued by her. 

I finally returned back to reality after washing my hands in the bathroom sink. As I stared into the mirror, I pulled back a strand of my pink hair and placed it behind my ear. I exhaled tiredly while opening the door to leave. 

Somehow the school screwed up my schedule, so as of right now I don't have a 4th period. I wasn't ready to go home yet, so I headed to the student lounge where I met with Sweet Pea and Fangs. I plopped down on the couch in between my two best friends and tried to insert myself into the conversation. "Tell him Tiny!" Sweet Pea whined.

"Regardless of what you say, a dinosaur could not beat a dragon in a fight." Fangs uttered while having his arms crossed together. "What! Dinosaurs are huge!" Sweet Pea yelled. "God you guys are dorks," I said. I tried to be interested in the conversation, but my mind just kept drifting off, back to Cheryl.

I pulled my phone out from my back pocket and unlocked it. I clicked onto my messages then scrolled to Cheryl's name. I had sent her over more than 32 texts in the past few days, and Cheryl hasn't replied to any of them. Am I being too needy? Cheryl and I aren't dating or anything, but I'm a little worried about her. Is that weird? After thinking about it for a few seconds I decided to text her again. 

_Hey. Are you ok? Let me know if I did something to make you upset._

I heavily sighed while placing my phone back into my pocket. I lifted my head up, coming back to Fangs and Sweet Pea's little disagreement. "What's up with you?" Fangs asked while staring at me. "Who. Me?" I questioned as I pointed to myself. "Yea," he said. "You seem a little, distant.."

"She's probably just thinking about that sexy north sider chick." Sweet Pea teased. "What was her name again? Carol?" Sweet Pea asked. "Cheryl," I said as I rolled my eyes at him. "And nothing is going on between us," I proclaimed. "Oh don't give us that tiny." Sweet Pea said before playfully hitting me in my shoulder. 

"We see the way you two look at each other in the hall." Fangs said. I raised my eyebrow at him. "You know." Sweet Pea said. "LIKE YOU WANNA RIP EACH OTHER'S CLOTHES OFF!" He yelled then he and Fangs bust out laughing. I smacked Sweet Pea up against the back his head. "Ow. Geez Tiny," he said while rubbing his bruise. "Nothing is going on!" I yelled as I stood up. "I'll see you guys later," I muttered out as I walked out the doors of the student lounge.

If Cheryl wasn't going to respond to any of my texts, I at least wanted to know why. I walked out of school and into the parking lot. I shuffled through my bag and pulled out the keys to my bike. I climbed on, then placed the helmet on top of my head. I inserted the keys into the ignition and pulled off the school's parking lot. I then started my drive to Thistle House. 

As I started to approach Cheryl's house, I began to think about what I should say to her. I wasn't mad that she wasn't talking to me, I was more concerned than angry. I just really hope everything is okay. As I pulled up near Thistle House, I parked my bike on the side then climbed off. I dropped my helmet next to the bike then walked up towards the door. I then gently knocked on the door and waited for a response.

After not receiving any, I began to turn around. I was on the verge of walking away when I heard footsteps coming from inside the house. As I turned back around, I listened to the door creak while opening. A smile formed upon my face in hopes of seeing Cheryl standing behind the door. That smile quickly faded once I realized that it wasn't Cheryl, it was her mother. Penelope. 

"Mrs. Blossom, Hi," I exhaled. "I'm looking for Cheryl." "She's gone." her mother quickly replied. I turned my head a little out of confusion. "Boarding school in Switzerland. All girls. She left just last night." Mrs.Blossom said with a small smirk upon her face. 

I scoffed. "Mrs. Blossom, that doesn't make any sense." Mrs.Blossom glared into my eyes for a few seconds before replying back to what I had said. "Don't come here again." My mouth dropped open after watching the door slam in my face. I crossed my arms together then I began to walk back to my bike.

As I climbed onto the bike while placing the helmet over my head again, I kept going over what Cheryl's mom had said. None of it makes any sense. 

If Cheryl was at boarding school she would've told me that she was going. Right? I mean we aren't the best of friends but we have become a little closer over the past few weeks. After Nana Rose's accident, I visited Cheryl at the hospital. 

While walking into the room that the doctor directed me to, I noticed Cheryl sitting in a chair next to the bed. I peeked over at the bed and saw Nana Rose, she was asleep while having different machines hooked up to her. 

_**"** So this is where you have been hiding out?" I asked while exhaling deeply. _

_"Toni," Cheryl said as she was startled. She wiped the sleeve of her shirt against her teary eye._

_"How did you find me?" she asked while a fragile smile formed upon her face._

_"It took me a minute," I said while walking closer to the redhead. As I spoke I tightened the grip of my purse upon my shoulder._

_"Then I thought. This is exactly where I would be if my nana was in the hospital."_

I watched as a tear rolled down Cheryl's cheek.

_"Cheryl," I said softly while standing in front of her. "What is it?"_

_"I'm just afraid." She muttered._

_"Of what?" I asked as I knelt down in front of her._

_"My spiteful mother," Cheryl said as her eyes were focused on the tiling of the floor._

_"Cher. Look at me." I said as I gently cupped her jaw in the palms of my hands. Cheryl gazed into my eyes as I spoke._

_"There is nothing to be afraid of. I'm here, and I won't let your mother do anything to hurt you." "I promise," I said with a loving smile upon my face._

_She gently nodded her head in response._

_As she tried to force a smile upon her face with tears in her eyes, I_ _softly brushed the sleeve of my serpent jacket against her pale cheek._

_Causing the residue of her tears to be wiped away._ _I then gently pulled Cheryl's face closer to mine and pressed my soft lips delicately onto her forehead._

"Cheryl was afraid of her mother that day," I said to myself while still sitting on of my bike. "Afraid of what she might do to her." I quickly removed my helmet then looked back to glance at Thistle House. There's something going on with Cheryl that Mrs.Blossom isn't telling me about. 

The next day after Vixen's practice, I decided to tell Veronica and Josie about what was going on with Cheryl. 

"So you've been texting her and she still hasn't responded?" Josie questioned. I nodded my head yes. "Oh my god," Veronica said. "So Cheryl ghosted you?" I shrugged my shoulders as I stared at the ground. That's what it seems like, but I don't want to admit it. "Well hold on now. If you think about it Ronnie," Josie said. "Cheryl did seem a little worried about something the other night, at the sleepover." 

That night at the sleepover, Cheryl and I had stayed up longer than the rest of the girls. It was awkward laying in the same bed next to Cheryl Blossom, but being around her somehow caused me to feel safe. I had trouble sleeping that night and so did Cheryl. Throughout the night she tossed and turned, I even caught her stealing a few glances from me.

After hearing Cheryl turn her head against her pillow to have a quick peek at me, I slightly lifted my head over to glance back. In response, Cheryl quickly turned away. I couldn't help but laugh inwardly at what happened.

_"Full disclosure. " Cheryl said finally breaking the silence that had grown between us._

_Cheryl lifted her body and then she turned to face me. I did the same while placing my hand on the pillow beneath my head._

_"I. Didn't. Want to invite all the girls tonight." Cheryl said as she gazed deeply into my eyes._

_"But I knew my hideous mother would never allow me to invite just you," she spoke softly._

My heart began to race faster in response to what Cheryl said. I began to inhale the fragrance of vanilla and cherry lipstick.

_"Which is," Cheryl said before pausing._

_"What I craved."_

I felt a sense of heat rise upon my face, as I began to blush at the sound of her words.

I met Cheryl's gaze, then watched as her eyes slowed flickered from my eyes down to my lips, then back up again.

I titled my head slowly and leaned forward, my lips began to gently brush against her delicately soft ones. 

"Toni." I was brought back to reality by the sound of Veronica's voice calling out for me. "I'm sorry what?" I asked. "I said that doesn't seem like something Cheryl would do," Veronica repeated.

"Her mom told me she was at a boarding school in Switzerland," I said. Veronica didn't reply with her words, but she did reply with a confused look upon her face. "Her mother said it was an all-girls school. But if Cheryl was in Switzerland right now, she would be posting something new about it every hour." Veronica slightly nodded her head. "But, her social media has been dead for days," I muttered out. 

"Wait," Veronica said. "That's a sure sign of foul play." "Yea," I replied as I folded both my arms across my chest. "Well. Whatever you need, Toni, I'm in," Veronica said. "Me too," Josie said. "Even if we have to storm ThistleHouse." Veronica and I both nodded our heads in agreement. 

Something strange is going on with Cheryl, and I will stop at nothing until I find out what it is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on making two chapters, but chapter 1 is really long so I decided to split it.


	2. Saving Cheryl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*
> 
> Gay Conversion Therapy
> 
> I don't own any of these characters.

The next day after school, Me, Veronica, and Josie found ourselves at Thistle House demanding answers regarding Cheryl's whereabouts. "Now that you have barged your way in. Go ahead, girls ask your questions." Mrs.Blossom said in a stern voice. 

"You said Cheryl was away at some boarding school?" I asked as I sat with my legs crossed and my hands resting upon my knee. "Honestly," Mrs.Blossom replied. "I'm not in the habit of explaining myself to school girls. Penelope went behind Nana Rose and placed her hands on the head of her wheelchair.

"Maybe not." Josie blurted out. "But Mrs.Blossom you may have heard that my mother is..." She paused and inhaled deeply. "dating Sheriff Keller. If you won't tell us the truth, then maybe you'll tell him." She said as she turned her head and clasped her hands together inside of her lap. 

"All right, then." "The truth," Penelope answered. "The truth is that Cheryl started exhibiting strange, deviant behavior, so I've sent her abroad to a private wellness institute. Where they're trying to help her." I raised my arm to rest it up on the couch's armrest. 

"You don't have to believe me..." She said as she pulled out a piece of paper from a pink book that she held in her hand. "But here, let me show you something." She passed the sheet of paper to Josie. A smirk appeared across her face. I turned to Josie, who had a frightened look upon her face as she unfolded the paper in her hands. 

"Oh my god!" Josie cried out. I tilted my head up and peeked over at the sheet of paper. There was a drawing of what looked like Cheryl, and Josie sitting behind her. "She's drawn dozens like it." Her mother said while crossing her arms together.

Josie continued to stare at the drawing of her and Cheryl. I watched her hands tremble as she struggled to hold it still. "I don't understand," Veronica said breaking her silence. 

"No. But Josie does, don't you?" Penelope asked with an evil grin across her face. Josie looked down at the paper again, her breath began to gain in speed.

"Cheryl was obsessed with you." "To the point where I was afraid she might hurt you, or herself, or both. "

Josie looked up to glance and Mrs.Blossom again. Josie was sick with fear. "So if you'd like me to tell that to your mother and her boyfriend," Penelope said as she swayed her finger back and forth in the air. Veronica and I looked at each but couldn't bring ourselves to say anything. 

"And show them, and the town," Josie folded the paper and held between the palm of her hands. "Cheryl's drawings of you, I'd be happy to. " Penelope said. "But hopefully, you girls have the decency to keep this matter private." 

Josie stood up from the couch and rushed out the front door. Veronica and I quickly followed behind her. "Josie, wait!" Veronica yelled while slamming the door behind us. 

"We need to regroup!" Josie stopped walking and turned to face us. "If what Mrs.Blossom said is even a tiny bit true, that means that Cheryl threatened me." Josie cried out. "Sent me a bloody pig's heart." I looked over at Veronica.

"I'm out, you guys. I'm done!" Josie yelled before storming away to her car. 

I lifted my arm to stroke the palm of my hand against the back of my neck. Veronica turned to face me, our eyes connecting as she begins to speak. "Well." She sighed. "I guess that's the end of the search." "What!" I yelled. "We can't just give up," I told her.

"Well, you heard Mrs.Blossom" "Cheryl is at some institute, plus it sounds like that where she needs to be right now," Veronica said. "I mean sending someone a bloody pig's heart?" Veronica stared at me then at the ground. "That's just sick," she said as she crossed her arms. I didn't respond. "I mean didn't it creep you out?" she asked. "Cause honestly, even just seeing that drawing Cheryl made caused me to feel a little tense." 

I believe that all of this is just a big misunderstanding. Okay so, Cheryl had some little schoolgirl crush and it became a little obsessive. Can you blame her for clinging onto Josie though? I mean Cheryl lost her brother who meant everything to her. He died because of her father and not long after that she lost him too.

Cheryl stays cooped up in this creepy house with her crazy mother all day. I wouldn't be surprised if some of Penelope's craziness wore off on Cheryl, but Cheryl isn't like her mother. Cheryl isn't evil and she isn't crazy. She's really sweet, she just has to put up with a lot that her mother throws at her.

I wanted to tell Veronica everything that was going through my head but what's the point. She wouldn't understand it, she hasn't taken the time to get to know Cheryl on a deeper level. Not the way that I have. 

"We can't just give up on her," I said finally responding. "Listen, Toni," Veronica placed her hands on my shoulders as she spoke. "We have no leads. We have nothing to go on." I stared into Veronica's eyes while listening.

"I'm not saying we give up, but we should wait for new information to come." "Okay?" she asked. I nodded my head a little to assure her that I was listening. She removed her hands from my jacket. 

Veronica exhaled deeply then asked if I was going home. "No," I said. "I'm going to head over to Pops." I glanced over my shoulder to point at my bike. "Grab a burger or something," I said crossing my arms again.

"Oh, okay." "I'll see you at school tomorrow" I smiled and watched as she got into her car and drove away from Thistle House. 

I climbed onto my bike and headed to Pops. I decided not to order anything, my I scrolled thru the pictures on my phone. I stopped on one of me and Cheryl. It was one of me and Cheryl on my bike. 

_"I'm serious Toni," Cheryl said as she stood next to the bike refusing to get on. "I'm not riding around on that death trap."_

_I was already on and ready to drive all I needed was for Cheryl to climb on._

_"Cmon Bombshell," I said. "You asked for a ride to school while your car is getting fixed."_

_"Not on that thing," her finger pointed forward towards the bike._

_"You think I won't protect you?" I asked. Cheryl watched as I climbed off and walked over to her._

_"Cmon Cher," I said placing my hands upon her shoulders while poking out my lip. "You can hold onto me, I'll keep you safe." Cheryl gazed into my eyes as I spoke. I watched as the fear inside of her begin to dissolve._

_Cheryl looked at the bike then at me. "What do you say?" the corners of my lips turned upwards, forming a smile._

_Cheryl paused for a second. "Fine," she said while rolling her eyes at me._

_I grabbed Cheryl's hand then led her to the seat of the bike. I held her hand as I placed my other on the bike trying to keep it steady as she climbed on._

_Once we both were on Cheryl wrapped her arms across my waist. As I was about to start the engine she stopped me."Wait!" she screamed before pulling out her phone._

_"This calls for a picture !" she said excitedly. I raised my eyebrow at her. "This is my first time riding and I want to remember it," she explained. I couldn't help but giggle at how cute she was._

_She pointed the phone in front of me and titled it up so we both were in the shot. As she pressed her face into mine I could feel the warmth of her cheek. Cheryl and I both smiled into the camera as she pressed the button. Afterward, she showed me the results on her phone._

_"We look faboo," she said while admiring the picture. "Sending it to you now," I felt my phone vibrate, then I watched Cheryl place hers back into her little red bag._

_Her grip around my waist grew tighter as she rested her chin onto my shoulder. I glanced back at her and admired how beautiful she was. "Are you comfortable?" I spoke softly. "Very," she replied._

_"Ready?" I asked. "Lead the way." I laughed then started the bike._

I watched a teardrop fall, onto the phone. I began to swipe through my contacts, searching for Cheryl's name. I waited to hear the sound of her voice, even if it was just the voicemail. 

"Cheryl, this is like the 10th message I've left." Gently, I bit the inside of my cheek. I took a deep breath as my eyes wandered to the front counter of Pops. 

_"You have to know your mother is wrong."_

"Wherever you are," I said talking into the phone. "I hope you are hearing this."

_"You are not loveless," I watched as tears flowed from her hazelnut eyes._

"My voice telling you.." I took another deep breath.

_"You are not deviant." "Okay?"_

"that I'm right there. Right by your side." I clenched my nails into the palm of my hand. "You're not alone Cheryl," I said. 

_Cheryl's eyes lowered down at the sight of me delicately placing the palm of my hand on top of hers. I wrapped my fingers around the palm of her hand then gently squeezed. Her eyes flickered back up to meet mine. As I spoke she gazed deeply into my eyes. "Your. Sensational."_

_Cheryl inhaled deeply, as though my words gave her permission to finally breathe._

"Not ever again," I said as I felt a tear break free.

I quickly hung up and climbed out from the booth while my wiping sleeve against my cheek. I pushed the door open and ran outside. I crossed my arms against my chest while I walked over to my bike. 

I felt the bottom of my lip tremble as tears begin to run down my cheeks. 

The next day at school. I held my books upon my waist and I snapped the lock on my locker. "Toni!" I looked back at Veronica jogging up to me. I turned around to face her. "Hey V.," I said as I pulled back the beanie on my head a little. "What's up?" I asked while she stood in front of me trying to catch her breath. "Cmon!" she panted as she grabbed the sleeve of my jacket.

"Wait," I said as she pulled me by the sleeve. "What's going on?" I asked. "Kevin has some information about Cheryl," she said. "Kevin?"

I questioned while staring at Veronica as she continued to face forward as we walked down the halls. "How does Kevin know what happened to Cheryl?" I asked. "I don't know," Veronica said. "He said to meet in the room where they journal. " She said as we walked in. "Kevin?" I asked as I heard Veronica close the door behind us. 

"Toni. Veronica," he said as he looked up to see us. "Where's Cheryl?" I asked while tightening the grip of my purse that was around my shoulder. "She's at the sisters of quiet mercy." He said standing up. "The sisters of quiet mercy?" I questioned. "Cheryl's at a church?" "Kevin. That doesn't make any sense."

"After Veronica came to me wondering about Cheryl I asked around," Kevin said. "The sisters of quiet mercy is a church, but they are one of the few places that still do conversion therapy." "Off the books, of course."

"Like what the hell decade is this?" I asked. "There's a tunnel where gay boys in the program sneak out to go and hook up with handsome young men like myself.." Kevin started to say. "Wait. There's a tunnel?" Veronica asked. "One we could use to get to Cheryl?" Kevin nodded his head. "Yes. I can probably find it, but it's better to go at night," he said. Veronica and I both glanced at each then nodded our heads in agreement. Were going to go and save Cheryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if they are any errors, I didn't go over it. Tell me what you think, hope you guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
